toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
TojiTomo:Interface Guide
Main Menu Top * Settings Menu - Opens additional settings. * Player Information - The current rank of a player, along with the player's name and an experience bar that shows the experience points needed to proceed to the next rank. Performing certain tasks can give experience points, and obtaining a certain amount of experience points can raise a player's rank by 1. * Battle Stamina - A resource that is consumed when fighting other players in Tournaments. Naturally regenerates by 1 point every 60 minutes, up to a maximum of 5. Raising one's rank sets a player's current Battle Stamina to 10, but does not increase the player's maximum Battle Stamina. * Quest Stamina - Also known as simply Stamina. A resource that is consumed when using certain combat features like quests. Players start at 10 maximum Stamina, and each rank increases maximum Stamina by 1, except at Rank 100, where players gain 0.5 maximum Stamina per rank instead. Stamina naturally regenerates by 1 point every 3 minutes. * Rainbow Tamahagane or Gems - The game's premium currency, obtainable by completing main quests or purchasing them using money. Certain content, like cards in Gacha, can only be obtained by using Gems. Both Paid Gems and Free Gems are displayed as a total amount of Gems. * Gold - The basic game currency. Often used as an additional fee for crafting and strengthening Okatana and leveling Main and Support Members. * Navigation Panel - Shows buttons for commonly accessed features of the game. Has buttons for the Quest menu, the Unit Assembly menu, the Member Strengthening Menu, the Okatana Workshop, the Raid Quest menu, the Tournament menu, the Event menu, the Mission menu, and a button to return to the Main Menu. Left * Character Talk (トーク) - Short conversation-type content that is obtained by using certain Main Members. * [[TojiTomo:Expeditions|'Expeditions']] (遠征) - Long-duration activities that use Support Members. * Friends (フレンド) - Opens the player's Friend List and lists down any pending friend requests. * Information (お知らせ) - Provides information about quests and ongoing content. * Gifts (プレゼント) - Opens the Present Box, a separate inventory for any unclaimed rewards from events, quests and missions. * Missions (ミッシオン) - One-time objectives that reward players upon completion. Missions include Daily Missions, Weekly Missions, Achievements, Limited-Time Missions and Challenge Missions. Right * Organization/Strengthening (編成・強化) - Opens the menu for unit assembly, viewing individual members, and changing character appearances using cosmetics. * Okatana/Exchange (御刀・交換) - Opens the menu for crafting Okatana and Amulets, as well as the shop for selling items into Coins. * Recruitment Gacha (召集ガチャ) - Opens the menu for using the Recruitment Gacha system. * Shop (ショップ) - Opens the Premium Shop, which primarily exchanges expansions of Support Member inventory slots, etc. for gems. Bottom Right * Tournament (演武大会) - Accesses the Tournament lobby and the ongoing rankings for the current tournament season. * Quests (クエスト) - Accesses the Quest Menu, which separates Main Quests, Raid Quests, Character Quests, Event Quests and Special Quests. * [[Elite Special Forces Research Building|'Elite Special Forces Research Building']] (精鋭特務部隊研棟) - Access the Elite Special Forces Research Building menu. Middle Right * Shows banners for any ongoing events and other announcements. Middle Left * The player's designated Favorite, which is chosen from the Main Members in the player's inventory. Organization/Strengthening Menu * Unit Assembly (部隊編成) - Allows the player to change configurations for individual Main and Support Members, change Equipment, and assign Formations. * Member List (メンバー一覧) - Lists down all Main and Support Members owned by a player. * Member Strengthening (メンバー強化) - Opens a menu for strengthening Main Members (leveling, Base Up, Ougi leveling and Awakening) and Support Members (leveling and Limit Break). * Cosmetics (着替え) - Opens a menu for changing a particular character's appearance in combat. Okatana/Exchange Menu * Okatana Workshop (御刀工房) - Opens menus on listing any okatana in the player's inventory and the process of strengthening and restoring okatana. * Formation Preview (陣形一覧) - Lists down any owned Formation Manuals and shows information about them. * Amulet Preview (護符一覧) - Lists down the Amulets currently in the player's inventory. * Tradeout (売却) - Allows items to be sold for Coins. * Exchange (交換所) - Similar to the Item Exchange Shop in the Event Quest menu, which allows items obtained from the current event/s to be exchanged for certain items. Quest Menu * Main Quests (メインストーリー) * Character Quests (刀使のエピソード) * Raid Quests (大荒魂討伐戦) * Special Quests (定期任務) * Event Quests (イベント) Settings Menu * Player Profile (プレイヤープロファイル) - Opens the player profile menu, which includes options to change one's name, welcome message and Achievement title. * Favorite (お気に入り) - Allows the player to choose a Member that will be shown in the player's Main Menu screen. 4★ Members chosen as a Favorite can also change the Main Menu background. * Inventory (持ち物) - Opens the player's inventory, a list of non-Member items in the player's possession. * Toji Records (刀使の記録) - An organized list of quest dialogue that have been previously opened by the player. * Options (オプション) - Opens additional gameplay settings. * Account Binding (データ引継ぎ) - Shows the current status of a player's TojiTomo account and offers a procedure that can bind a player's TojiTomo account to an existing Square Enix account. * Others (その他) - Miscellaneous information. Includes the Terms of Service, Privacy Policy, Credits, copyright information, links to the game's official site and official Twitter account, and a link to Google Games achievements related to the game. * Return to Title (タイトルへ戻る) - Closes the Main Menu and returns the player to the title screen. * Help (ヘルプ) - A webpage-based manual that explains the various mechanics in the game. * Contact (お問い合わせ) - Opens a web page that allows players to contact Square Enix for any concerns that cannot be solved by the Help feature. * Code Entry (コード入力) - Opens a menu for players to enter codes usually provided by other merchandise or live events for claiming in-game items. Category:Game Content